


Doesn't Mean You're Not Loved: Because You Are

by ladderissues



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, Other, and I felt it needed to be expressed in written word, but it was cute uwu, but yeah enjoy this, just read the bloody thing, just thought I caught something, like... it was really sweet, lol, maybe I will who knows, plus I added some things because FICTION, this is based off that one ebay video, will never post, won't describe what it was here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladderissues/pseuds/ladderissues
Summary: it's just the ebay video but I used my imagination to spice things up a bit. not really but kinda. it's just a bit of fun."Will couldn't lie, right? Sometimes being mates with Alex was like walking on eggshells. You never knew what'd tick him off the wrong way. Playful banter was carefully calculated nabs, crafted not to be too hurtful. Recently, anything about him being weak, skinny and sickly or whatever, got you that glassy-eyed look; The one where it looked like he'd fucked off somewhere way far in his head. Somewhere dark."





	Doesn't Mean You're Not Loved: Because You Are

Will couldn't lie, right? Sometimes being mates with Alex was like walking on eggshells. You never knew what'd tick him off the wrong way. Playful banter was carefully calculated nabs, crafted not to be too hurtful. Recently, anything about him being weak, skinny and sickly or whatever, got you that glassy-eyed look; The one where it looked like he'd fucked off somewhere way far in his head. Somewhere dark.

There was nothing worse than that look, it scared Will. He couldn't pinpoint what about it scared him, could be anything. Perhaps he was afraid of that dark place Alex went to? Or Alex going there? Or... he wasn't scared at all. Maybe he was ashamed that he'd been the one to put the poor boy there? In any case, Will didn't like it one bit. It made his stomach churn and his heart clench.

Most of all, he didn't want to lose Alex. Will knew how Alex worked. He hid himself when things got tough, not just from his problems or mean commenters, but from everything. Even them, his mates. Thought he was a burden to them or some bullshit like that.

"How am I going to tell him that he didn't win?" He could play it off as a bit for the video, but his two brain cells were doing quite the tango in his head to try and wrench something out. He knew Alex'd be upset, he just knew it, and Will was honestly a bit shaky calling him up.

Will kept his voice as close to normal as possible, not putting anything on for the camera when he explained that 'this was about the Ebay video'.

"I'm probably the cheapest person, right?" Alex' smile dropped for a second before he caught himself, and he laughed as Will confirmed this.

"No, no! Wait, wait... You had the most amount of bids, by like thirty more." Alex fell silent again. "So, right? Doesn't mean you're the least loved, it just means you've scammed your fans already the most." It took a moment for him to react, but that second of anxiety was a small price to pay for the smile he gave Will after. He felt like he'd done good, for once.

They bantered for a bit, most of which Will was sure he'd cut out in the final product, and there was no indication of Alex slipping away. He was there with Will, fully present. Over facetime, yeah, but still. Will had to pat himself on the back, he smashed that one out of the fucking park.

"-no problem." They ended their call on a happy note, all smiles, but there was something still nagging at the back of Will's head. He immediately called Alex back. "Yeah? Wasn't I good enough the first time?" Alex was still smiling.

"No, no, you did splendid." Will had to snicker. "But were you blushing just then? ImAllexx, millionaire extraordinaire, got flustered?" There was a short pause, and at first, Will thought it was lag, but then he started thinking; What if he went too far? "Alex, I-"

"Shut up, dickhead." Alex laughed (or giggled, really) and hid under his bed cover. "So what if I was? Thought it was nice of you, what you said."

There was nothing on the screen other than Alex' plain duvet, but Will was grinning anyhow. He could imagine Alex' stupid pouty smile, maybe even a scrunched nose on top of that. "'Course. No worries, mate. I'll slag you off double in the next one to make up for it." He could hear Alex chuckle and he, supposedly, kicked his legs to get out from the duvet, because his laptop shook like all hell.

"Shut! Up! Goodbye, _Will_ , I'll talk to you tomorrow." And he ended the call.

Flawless execution as always.

**Author's Note:**

> the thing about alex not feeling well is from his recent tweets, he's been ill lately. and I thought that mashed with this scenario was rly sweet :) that is like literally the first thing that came into my mind when I watched this part of the video. big will lenney cares about little twink boy imallexx' feelings uwu big gay.


End file.
